


Way Back Home

by Disastersammy



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: :(, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and bic is rip, i love them sm, lots of hugs, not literally lol, seongjun is sad, soft, stan mcnd, this is literally a comfort ff, yk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastersammy/pseuds/Disastersammy
Summary: Everything doesn't seem to go right, there's always a tiny piece of something missing somewhere, or so that's what he thought.
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae
Kudos: 13





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO!!!!! i wish i could give yall donuts (my auntie made too much) thank you so much for reading my fic sobs this is lit my first time, i hope i dont dissapoint yall ;;;;;;;;;; anyway have a good day and stay safe!!!!!! <3 (thanks to dream and friends!!)

Seongjun's walk to their dorm was inaudible, he is exhausted and all he wanted to do to end the day was nothing other than sleep, god, he even feel like crying due to nothing taking his mind of his frustration. Everyone else had gone home early while he insist to stay late at the studio to work on their songs, which is true, but that leads to his stress of not getting the note to feel just right. He sighs loudly, hoping someone was next to him to comfort him. He feels burdened and like a burden. What is he doing wrong? Everything doesn't seem to go right, there's always a tiny piece of something missing somewhere, or so that's what he thought.

Without even realizing it, his foot steps ended in front of their dorm. The one person door feels heavy to him. This is what he called his home yet he doesn't feel like he deserve this nor belong there. His sane mind is somewhere far, and emotion take over himself.

He cried. In front of his so called home.

Soft whimper could be heard even though Seongjun had tried to lower his voice; his body demand otherwise. He quickly wiped his tears with his jacket until he gets tired of it pouring nonstop. His little heart really open up all the frustration, the anger, just about everything that he even started to doubt there's anything left inside it. That's until he heard muffled footstep from inside the dorm. He wiped his face clean and slap it slightly, just to bring the energy back. 

Just as he was about to open the door, it was swung open quickly, almost hitting his face (in which he's glad for one thing, never getting too close to the door). Revealing a relieved and confused Seungmin, in his casual clothing and his hair pulled back.

"Geez, do you know how late this is? we almost lock the door you know." he complained making Seongjun laugh in relieve. God, Seungmin is like a walking walkie-talkie, just blabbering what's on his little mind. "I'm glad I won't have to sleep outside for tonight then" he said with a chuckle. His voice is still raspy from the cry session he had but he hope the shorter man in front of him won't notice it. Although it's Minjae who have the best hearing, Seungmin is not that ignorant. He immediately checked on his hyung face, not suprised when he noticed the soft tears mark around his eyes. Seungmin may not appear as the most affectionate person but god, how he cared so much for his brothers and seeing Seongjun, the strong, passionate leader like this broke his heart.

And it's like Seungmin knows Seonjun better than himself, he slides his small hands through the other man waist and lock him into a tight hug, resting his head on Seongjun's chest to feel his heartbeat (read as that's the only place his head could reach). His hand went to circle his back to comfort him better.

"Welcome home."

And with just those, those two words, Seongjun broke into tears as if he didn't cry just minute ago. His arms went to cover Seungmin as he put his head in the crook of his neck, wanting more than nothing but more comfort. He cried, he cried, and he cried. Stuttering between words as Seungmin continues to soothe him through his back, muttering compliments and assurance. Seungmin doesn't mind his shoulder getting wet because of the tears, he's rather glad that Seongjun is here now, in his comfort.

Upon hearing the occasion from the kitchen, Minjae walked to their door and peeked his head to see what's up. He remember Seungmin-hyung walking to the door and he's curious as to why he's still not back. And the view in front of him was not expected, seeing his leader crying at the embrace of his other hyung, it's heartbreaking, really, but he sense no sadness nor tension inbetween them. That's when he knows that everything is alright and he can light this up.

"Group hug!" he shouted his lungs out, cuing the other to come as he ran to the older and basically just crash into them (and squeezing a wheezing Seungmin). Minjae's hand reached far into Seongjun's back and began to rock his hyungs left and right as he laugh at the oldest suprised face upon the impact. 

"Welcome home, hyunggie! You were so late but you're just on time because I made all of us late dinner, i hope you don't mind fried rice." He said with a bright smile on his face. 

This is the second time Seongjun hearing those two words and it makes him warm. His tears are no longer pouring. He hugs both of them tighter feeling as if he can lost this moment anytime (remind you all, Seungmin). Oh how he felt he missed something not even the world can compare to just because of work, he really do miss them all. And it won't be complete without the other two younger brothers.

"Ohhh what is this? We don't remember getting an invitation." Huijun sing songs as he walked in the scene with Junhyuk in his soft pajamas, holding his hand. Junhyuk was just done on his study with Huijun accompanying him and playing game on his phone until they heard the clear shout from their doorstep and went for it. Who would want to miss a group hug when your big brother had just arrive home anyway?

"Thank you god for finally getting me out of hell called study-" Junhyuk sarcasm to no one in particular."-you guys are gonna regret hugging without me, the best hugger." his deep voice doesn't match the way he scoffs playfully as he pulled Huijun's hand to join the bigger group.

"You don't even want to hug before, Junhyuk-sshi" Minjae remarked back  
"Aish, anyway so" Junhyuk said right before he and Huijun engulf themself in the hug and holding them all tighter than how they were already (remind you all again, Seungmin). 

"Welcome home, Castle J-hyung." They both said at the same time, "Jinx!" again, at the same time. Later scoffing at themself at not seeing the other lost while Minjae laughed hard at their dumb play.

That's the third and the forth time tonight. Welcome Home, those simple words seems to slap Seongjun hard in the face. It's like it's trying to remind him, this is where he belong, where he can call his home, that there is always them waiting for him to come back, somewhere where he can rest. He remember his frustration, his anger, his cry but at the same time, it felt like it never happened now that he's home. He felt like he didn't deserve any of them but he knew that none of them would even give that a thought. And finally, he's happy because of a single reason-

"I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P Nam Seungmin 2001-2020


End file.
